


somewhere only we know

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, cute fluffy foresty fic, dan is a furry but not in this fic in real life, faun!dan, phil is not a furry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: Phil likes to go for walks on nice days, and one day he stumbles across a creature named Dan deep in the woods, a faun, and as he gets to know this creature, the more he wonders if he could be with Dan one day.





	

It's a late April day, the sun occasionally peeking out from mostly grey patches of clouds that threaten to drizzle down on Phil at any moment, but it's not raining at the moment, and the temperature is actually relatively warm, and Phil's out taking a walk.

He ducks through the open park towards the nearby forest, because he likes the quiet noises of the forest, of birds calling and leaves rustling and the trickle of the little stream that runs through it.

There's a clearing he likes to go to, to sit and think, a little patch no bigger than a few meters right by that stream, a little circle that sometimes he feels was made just for him to reflect on life.

The atmosphere feels light, almost tinkly, wind rustling the leaves and grass, if Phil could put a term to it, the sun shining in its little moments, as he pushes aside the thicket of leaves and branches and enters his little shaded haven.

To his surprise, there's someone – rather, something – else there. Standing on its hind legs, tiny black hooves, eating an apple with decidedly human hands, is a half-deer, half-human. His fur covers his entire body, golden-brown, with white speckling across his face and legs, and he's got tiny nubby horns, and a little white tuft of a tail that flicks as he glances up at Phil.

“Um.” Phil says. “Hello?”

He has no idea what this creature is, if it even understands him, even though the upper half is definitely human.

The deer-like creature swallows the apple bite in his mouth, flicks his tail a few more times. “You're a surprise,” he says, and Phil blinks, because he wasn't actually expecting it to respond.

“What _are_ you?” Phil asks, incredulous. “I could say the same about you.”

“I'm a faun,” the creature tells him. “I don't come out much, all the humans are too aggressive.”

“I'm not aggressive,” Phil reassures the faun. “I'm afraid of praying mantises.”

The faun laughs, a strange noise, a nasally, high-pitched noise, but not unpleasant, just strange. “What's your name?” He asks, sitting down, tucking his fawn-like legs underneath him, to the side.

“Phil. Phil Lester. And, um, you? Do you have a name?” Phil asks, also sitting down, still staring in entrancement at the faun. He's beautiful in a way, delicate and his markings ethereal and rich brown eyes with long eyelashes, slim long fingers and a deer like nose, black against his golden-brown fur covering his face.

“Dan Howell,” the faun tells him. “What are you doing here, Phil?”

“This clearing is, um. I like to come here and just reflect on life. What are you doing here, if humans are so aggressive?” Phil queries.

“I just wanted to get out for a little. We're deep enough into the woods that I didn't expect you to come wandering by,” Dan murmurs, quiet enough that Phil leans forward to hear his response.

“I'm still coming to term with the fact that fauns are real. I always saw them illustrated as really ugly with big horns and a big beard.”

“The older ones look like that. I'm still a youngling, so my horns are really short and I can't grow a beard to save my life.” Dan complains, and Phil laughs.

“Yeah, my beard is really just light stubble.” Phil returns, rubbing his jaw – it's been two days since he last shaved and it's only _now_ just coming in as a tiny prickle. Dan gives him a cheeky grin, and his ears twitch, and it's only then that Phil notices that he has deer earves.

“Can I pet you?” Phil asks, entranced by this beautiful creature.

“What am I, a petting zoo creature? No, you may not pet me,” Dan says, and actually takes a few steps back, towards a little thatcheted area that Phil assumes Dan came out of. “I might just leave if you're going to treat me like a damn pet.”

“Wait, no, I'm sorry, stay!” Phil says, feeling guilty. “You're just so pretty.”

It seems even fauns are victims to vanity as Dan stops, takes a few steps forward, and here Phil watches his ears and tail flick, and when he folds his hind legs under him, he does it a bit more delicately.

“So you think I'm pretty.” Dan says, smiling at him with a beguiling expression, struggling to look innocent, and for a few seconds, he almost does. Phil flushes because he hadn't meant it like that, but it's clear that fauns aren't repulsed by humans based on Dan's reaction.

“Well, I mean, you're a myth, you're something I've only heard of in myth, and all our descriptions of you are so awful, and you're so beautiful compared to them.” Phil explains as best as he can.

Dan hides his smirk. “You may pet my forehead or cheeks if you'd like.”

Dan leans forward, and Phil lifts his hand, strokes a line from Dan's forehead down to his cheek and back up, and Dan watches him, peering at him sideways.

“You're quite the handsome human, Phil,” Dan says as Phil pulls back. “An innocent young faun might want to touch you back,” and his voice is strange, light and playful, not something Phil would expect after receiving a petting.

“Um, you can touch me if you want,” Phil says, because he supposes it's only fair, and Dan leans forward even more, lifts his human hands (though they are soft brown and speckled with white) and does the exact same thing that Phil had done to Dan, caressing Phil's cheek, and Phil blushes under the intimacy of the act.

Because Dan's touch is definitely not innocent, his fingers linger too long on Phil's jaw or carefully brush an eyebrow when he sweeps his fingers over Phil's forehead.

“I, um.” Phil says, and Dan's smile turns a bit more wicked, and Phil draws his fingers away.

“I see how that could be misconstrued,” Phil says, and Dan leans in, lips a hair away from Phil's mouth, and murmurs so softly, even though Phil can feel his breath on Phil's lips, “Maybe it wasn't supposed to be.”

Dan leans back and stares down Phil.

“Are you flirting with me?” Phil dares ask. Dan shrugs.

“I'm a wild animal. If I see something I want, I go after it.” Dan tells him, voice low. “But I have to get going, I was only going out for half an hour, my parents will wonder where I've gone if I'm not back.”

He crouches down as he enters the thicket of brush and sticks, and Phil catches a glimpse of his little white tail flicking as he disappears into his exit. He's still surprised that Dan was flirting with him.

He backs out of the clearing, heads back to go home, and he can't stop thinking about Dan and how much he'd like to see him again and talk to him. He seems interesting, and he is quite beautiful.

He wonders if Dan would like to see him again too.

 


End file.
